


Twisting Time and Space

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mild Language, One Shot, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and space are things you should not mess with… Time, can be a fickle thing… a single thread can be pulled, and the space-time continuum falls apart. However, some do not listen to these rules, made by the ancient ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisting Time and Space

**Disclaimer:** The only things I hold value to are my ideas, thoughts, and dreams. I don’t own Inuyasha, and won’t say that I do, or even whine about someone else coming up with the idea. Like others, I have ideas of my own, and you’re about to read one of my longest one-shots.

* * *

 **Note:** OH MY GOD. This story is so OLD, you don't even know. I'm pretty sure that I even deleted it on the other sites that I had had it posted upon, because it's just...silly? A silly little girl's fantasy. LOL. But, I figured, why not? At one point in time I was so proud of this piece - the accomplishment of putting the finishing touches on it, and knowing that I had finished it at all. Why not show that pride, all these years later?

One that same note, most of this is completely made up. The names; the places; the characterization. Don't let it bother you too much, since I'm pretty sure I wrote this when I was fourteen. xD

* * *

“Dragon Strike!”

“Bakuryuuha!”

Kagome watched, her eyes filled with tears as Sesshoumaru once more fought off the ‘backlash wave’, and advanced upon Inuyasha. She would have gone straight in there and began yelling at Sesshoumaru, but something told her not to interfere. Something said that an important event was going to happen, and she needed to stay where she was. However, she wouldn’t stay there for long, and gulped as she took her first step forward, before… stepping back again. Sure, she was a miko… but she was weak, merely a ningen of 18, and not even a well trained miko. How was she supposed to fight off Sesshoumaru?

Would she even survive?

That seemed like a lot better question, as the two half-brothers’ once more clashed swords with one another. Inuyasha held tightly to his Tetsusigia, taking small glances toward her every so often, while Sesshoumaru merely glared at the young pup, before slashing out.

“You should keep your eyes more on your opponent, and less on your bitch, Inuyasha,” Sesshoumaru sneered.

“BITCH!?” Kagome cried, her mouth open. Anger began pulsing through her veins, and she shouted, “Now see here, Sesshoumaru! I am no ones bitch!”

He smirked, before saying, “Hmm… it would seem, you can’t even keep her in line, Inuyasha. Ones mate should not be so… independent.”

“Don’t talk about Kagome that way!” Inuyasha growled… His eyes narrowed and he shouted, “She’s not my mate anyway!”

His brother did not reply, but merely brought up his Tokijin to block another, not-so-well-thought-out-attack. However, when Inuyasha wouldn’t notice he too took a glance over at the young girl. He couldn’t describe it, but something inside him felt strange when around her. It was like his heart suddenly began to flutter… only to find it being smashed together when he saw Inuyasha touch her.

That was why he was fighting in the first place…

His blood beast had chosen its bitch, and Inuyasha would not take her from them!

Inuyasha swung the massive fang around one more, clashing it against the hard steal of Tokijin, causing a shiver to run down his spine. The metal clanged together, making the morning air change, from the sweet tasting time of peace, to a battle zone known only to warriors. The crashing metal created a haunting music, which filled the air, telling all creatures with ears that their peace was being destroyed.

Striking Inuyasha across the chest with his newly regenerated arm, Sesshoumaru decided taunting would bring out the best in Inuyasha. After all, it had worked many times before, so why not now.

“Perhaps you are not pleasuring her well enough? Hmm? Wouldn’t surprise this Sesshoumaru, for your filthy hanyou blood makes you less of an opponent, so why not less of a lover? Maybe you should try to live up to the family name, since you obviously can’t even do the love making part, right,” Sesshoumaru sneered. “After all, Inuyasha, our father and this Sesshoumaru could, and can perform the act perfectly… however, from what I see, you cannot. Why else would a female not wish to be your mate?”

Kagome blushed knowing that what some of what Sesshoumaru said was true. Though Inuyasha had and was her only lover for the first time, she knew that other males had to be much better. Her friends talked a lot, and she never once experienced that sudden paradise, called an orgasm that her friends were always having. In fact, she could barely feel the warm cum forming within her, as Inuyasha pounded into her. She didn’t like that, oh… no, from listening to her friends, she wanted someone to dominate her, not like Inuyasha, who merely wanted to find his own climax. It had been… embarrassing to hear Sesshoumaru say such things… but then again, she merely wanted to huff, knowing that he’d been right, and Inuyasha sucked at being a lover… Especially when you lived in her time, and children of eight knew what the hell sex was. Damn, most of them probably knew how to have it, even if they hadn’t.

Growling in anger, Inuyasha swung Tetsusigia, sniffing the air for the ‘Kaze no Kizu’ he so wished to create. His brother was taunting him, and he knew it, but something deep within his words made him shake. His brother had a hidden meaning behind them somewhere and he didn’t like it.

Sesshoumaru sensed the change in the air long before Inuyasha even swung his father’s fang. Moving away, he found himself next to the small ningen miko, who let out an ‘EEP!’ of fright, before falling on her small… delicious looking ass. He kept the thought to himself, as he turned his attention toward Inuyasha, but he would love to pound into it after this battle was done. He was sure it would be tighter then anything, since she had only had sex… once with Inuyasha, about four weeks ago. Watching, he saw the hanyou’s attack slice through thin air, before quickly moving behind him.

His feet barely touched the ground, causing him to practically fly straight at his younger brother. His Tokijin raised, he struck Inuyasha in the back, before shifting his attack, and slicing his arm through the thin tissue of his back, until it shot through his other side, barely missing his spinal cord upon the intrusion. His Tokijin had already cut through his back, leaving a long cut open wound, along with the hole now in his stomach.

“Inu… yasha,” Kagome gasped, her attention turned back toward the fighting pair. She allowed her eyes to widen, and saw Inuyasha slump forward, before Sesshoumaru’s arm pulled away from him, allowing his body to fall toward the ground. She couldn’t believe that he’d been defeated so easily…

Being strong, Inuyasha held himself up once to his knees, and turned to face his brother, saying, “So… you’re attacking from behind now? What… too afraid to face me head on, bastard?”

Sesshoumaru lifted his lip in a snarl, before saying, “No, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru shall never be afraid of you, worthless half-breed. However, when you are more focused on an attack that you know is pointless, and un-aimed, it is easier to make you fall. You seem to never notice that your ‘Kaze no Kizu’ will never work on me, for I knew of the attack before you could even control it. Because of this, Inuyasha, you can be taken down… or killed with the simplest of attack.

“True, you are arrogant, and keep fighting, like your human brethren. True, with ‘something to protect’ you become stronger, and fight harder, but deep down, you are still merely a half-demon. Though you do protect something,” he took a glance at Kagome, “your skills are lacking, your stance is wrong, you can barely hold that fang up for long, and because of this Inuyasha you’ve become too arrogant. You seem to think that with one simple attack you can take down any enemy. However, you are wrong, and because of this, little brother, this Sesshoumaru shall take your life.

“So, Inuyasha, tell me, do you have any last words? Hmm… or perhaps you shall merely die silently, though with your large, usually flapping mouth, I suspect you’d keep talking, even after you die. Now…” Sesshoumaru stepped forward upon Inuyasha’s silence, “die!”

Kagome opened her mouth, and let out a scream, before shouting, “SSSIIIIITTTTT!” when Sesshoumaru flew at his brother. However, after the demon lord missed him, he turned his attention to the young maiden, and began advancing upon her.

Inuyasha laid in his hole, unconscious, no help to anyone who might need it. His blood seeped from his wound, spreading upon the once holy Earth. His face was turned to the side, showing his discomfort at once again being ‘sat’ by Kagome, but thankful to have the peace he needed for the moment, even…

Even if he was needed at the time.

Sesshoumaru held his face of indifference, as his feet carried him to the miko. His sword had been sheathed, and he could tell that she was shocked that he was actually coming so close to her human form. However, she would learn her place! She was ningen, a creature below him, and no matter what his blood beast wanted, and whined about, she would learn not to interfere in a battle between rivals.

Kagome stepped back, her hand rising before her mouth. She hadn’t really meant to sit Inuyasha, but when she saw Sesshoumaru heading toward him, she just reacted. It hadn’t been her fault… ok, it had, but… O, kami! He’s… he’s going to kill me, she thought, finally swallowing the salvia building in her wet mouth.

His nose twitch, knowing that the others in her pack were well taken care of. He could still smell the youkai he’d sent to fight them not long ago. It was actually his general, who was to fight until he let out a howl of victory. When he finally held his prize within his hands…

The miko.

That was his prize, and after he disciplined her, he was going to take her. Long, hard, and fast. He did not care if she hated him afterward, as long as he got to satisfy his body with hers. He cared not if she were human, because since she was miko, from what he’d read, her powers, once mixed with his blood after the marking, would destroy the human gene, thus making all his pups’ full-blooded inuyoukai. As long as he reached the peak of paradise, and lost control of himself, allowing his youkai sperm to enter her womb. True, as his mate, she too would learn her own paradise, since he wouldn’t allow his mate to go without, but… she would need to learn her place first.

He was upon her quickly, gripping her slender neck within his hand. However, he did not lift her into the air, but merely held her, before pulling her forward, smirking down at her startled face. Allowing his tongue to slip out, he gave her a long lick along the right side of her face, further confusing the miko.

A step in courting was all it was.

Showing affection was not something he did, but his beast demanded this of him. It demanded that he show her with respect, and some kindness. Once more, he lapped up the same path, before gripping her neck, and whispering, “Now, now, little miko. Tell me, miko, what do you think you are doing by protecting him?”

Kagome struggled within his grip, finally coming to reason with herself. Sure, she’d been confused about the whole… licking thing, but hell, he was now trying to hurt her. Her feet were still touching the ground, and she could easily breath, but with every twist she made, his grip tightened a little more. As if… afraid she’d get away.

“Answer me, little miko,” he growled. “By ‘sitting’ him, you have merely knocked him unconscious. I could kill him more easily then before.”

“You won’t,” she spat.

Tilting his head to the side, he asked, “Why do you think so?”

“You hold too much honor to kill a person who cannot defend themselves!” she hissed.

“Indeed,” he said, his face once more indifferent.

“Now… little miko, you must learn your place.” He easily lifted her from the ground, and tossed her, before stalking toward her. She did not move from her spot, but was gazing behind him, her mouth ajar.

“Wh… what is this?” she whispered to herself, though she was sure the youkai had caught it. He was looking at her strangely now, his claws raised, ready to strike her in the face, but she couldn’t lift her eyes from the image before her.

Was it an image? Maybe it wasn’t! What if it was real!? What is that… she thought, major-ly confused?

Sesshoumaru turned, his claws falling to the side. His eyes however, widened at the sight he saw. There, standing not but twenty feet away, was… Kagome? Looking back down at the girl in front of him, he looked back at the other one. Something… wasn’t right. There shouldn’t have been two Kagome’s, yet there was, and they were both standing on either side of him. However, the one standing off in the distance smelled… like him… like his mate.

Also, the one standing away from them was dressed in a purple kimono, similar to the ones women would wear during their era. The purple was mixed with an icy blue, which traveled down one side of the outfit, until it became a dark blue toward the bottom. There were small wisps of silver upon the sleeves that went well with the color of her eyes. The kimono hung on her curves, giving off a nice view of her form. Ending at her ankles, you could see the under layer, which looked to be a silver color, but his eyes traveled back up to her eyes, to find them flickering toward him.

He stood back, and watched the other Kagome turn her head toward him, giving him a small smile, before a tear fell from her eye. Her mouth opened, and she said, “Kagome… my… younger self, I must speak with you!”

Kagome turned to the demon lord in shock, and asked, “Can you see her?”

He nodded, silently telling her, that yes, he could see what was before his eyes.

“Younger self? Who are you? What are you talking? Where did you come from? Hey, if I’m your younger self, then will I still look like that when I’m older? Hello, are you listening to me?” Kagome said, waving her hand. The other Kagome smiled, before shaking her head, and stepping forward. Her eyes… on Sesshoumaru.

“My love,” she whispered.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention toward her, and glared. What was she talking about? That was a perfect question for her phrase. Love? He loved no one! Why would a… Kagome looking person, who claimed to be Kagome’s older self, love him? Growling, Sesshoumaru warned her off.

She stopped, her hand covering her heart, before she whispered, “I see… you are cold hearted here, as well. Though, where I come from… you weren’t always so…”

“Hello, you haven’t answered my question!” Kagome said, angered.

“…It would seem you haven’t had the love I gave to you… once upon a time,” the other Kagome broke down into sobs, before saying, “Why? Why did that imbecile change everything? WHY!? I can’t live this way! I… I can’t! He’s changed everything! I will kill him!”

Something changed then; another aura filled the area, larger then even the miko Midoriko’s inside of the miko Kagome. It wrapped around them, making them shiver from the sudden youki power surrounding them. Then, it seemed to die down, leaving them, only to find the other Kagome sobbing upon the ground, pounding her small fist into the ground. Her other hand, which now sported well trimmed claws, dug into her skull, as if trying to get rid of pressure building there.

“You’re…” Kagome whispered.

“Youkai… yes, I am. However, I am still you, miko Kagome. You may call me demon Kagome. I am a time twister, and over the last three weeks, my life… has suddenly changed. Things started happening, while others from the past seemed to fade, wither, and die. My mate has been lost to me… my friends have suddenly turned hostile, and my appearance changed without reason.

“I… believe now, that a god, known as Ryocrumaru is behind the change in my life, and you miko Kagome are the result!” she growled.

“Why… why would you believe such a thing?” Kagome asked.

The demon Kagome rose to her feet, before waving her hand. A cold chill raced through the two, and they cringed. It felt like they were being frozen in ice, colder then even the seven levels of Hell were hot. “I believe this… because he told me…”

“What have you done to us?” Sesshoumaru snarled. His entire body felt like it was cold, and could live in this ‘world’ forever, without moving.

“My…” she was ready to say mate, but here he was not, so she changed it by saying, “Sesshoumaru… I have stopped time. I, after all, am a time twister youkai.”

“May I ask, what a time twister youkai is?” Kagome asked.

“Yes, you may…” she responded. She seemed to think for a short while, before saying, “A time twister youkai is a special breed. We can be inu, dragon, neko, tora, kuma, or any other type of youkai. However, the only way we are pasted on the time twister trait is if it runs in the family line. Meaning that we are all from the original time twister, who had actually been human, but his pups’ as inuyoukai call them, were not. His unique talent has been past down through all of his pups’, which like your monk friend wants to, bred with many youkai females.

“In mine, it does, so I am a youkai who can stop time, as I have done. I can slow it down, to mere second, and I can make it speed up. However it works better while in my true form. Our true form!” she growled.

“What is your true form?” Kagome asked.

“A phoenix, but unlike like the large ones you hear of... the ones that are a mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges, I am a breed of phoenix all my own. I am black, with a mixture of blue, and silver. I am known as the ‘Black Phoenix of Time and Space’.” She smiled, her claws waving around as she told the story, and finally ended with the title she’d been given. “However, if you look more closely, you’d find a small circular necklace around any time twisters neck, and inside would be a flip-able timer, which turns when I use my gift.”

Kagome nodded, though it only wet her appetite for what she wanted to know. “Why did you say, ‘our true form’?”

“I shall get to that, miko Kagome,” the demoness said, “but first allow me to tell you my tale. One of the future, and of the past.”

The young miko nodded, not quite sure… still… if she could trust this demon. Sure, they’d looked alike, but they did not now, and she was very dangerous. A time twister… she could never beat one of those. Not even if she tried her hardest.

“My mate is…” the demon stopped, taking notice that Sesshoumaru was gone. Her head turned, and she found him behind her, sniffing at her, before she smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru growled. His scent was clearly imprinted within hers, and she did smell like Kagome. The scent was the same, merely coated with demonic power, and strength. Sniffing again, his nose found itself in the crook of her neck, where the scent was the strongest. Taking in a large amount, he lifted his hand, sure this was where it was coming from. However, when he pulled down the fabric on her shoulders causing the kimono’s top to open completely, he found something he didn’t expect… a mating mark… Not just any mating mark… but his. It was obvious from the crescent moon that surrounded the two puncher marks within her flesh.

He snarled, backing away from her, before she turned to him, before saying, “My mate is Sesshoumaru…”

Kagome gasped, her hand held against her mouth. If this truly was her, then why had she mated with Sesshoumaru? What about Inuyasha? She managed to mouth it, before actually saying, “Why would you… mate with… Sess… houmaru?”

Quickly, she waved her hand in a backwards motion, as she said, “Not this Sesshoumaru’s but a different one… the one that has been lost to me…”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes flashed, not believing this at all. He raised his claws to attack the demoness, but found himself slowed, before stopped completely.

He too had been frozen in time, for the moment.

The demon Kagome reached up, stroking his cheek, before whispering, “I have missed you, my mate…” Tears roamed down her face, before she willed them to stop, and stepped toward her counterpart, until she stood before her, only a head taller.

“Let me tell you one thing before I begin, miko Kagome…” the demon said. She seemed determined, and stilled her jaw. She knew that she could merely say it, but she wanted Kagome to pay attention when she told her about… time.

Kagome nodded, allowing her to continue, and watched as the demoness once more began crying, her eyes flooding like a waterfall. It was hard to see the demoness cry, but Kagome forced herself to listen, and was shocked at the information given to her.

“Time… can be a very fickle thing, Kagome. A single thread, pulled from its place, and all that is known can be destroyed. A single thread can be pulled, and everything shall fall apart. Time, is like a mirror. It and everything inside it moves, but can never be moved, for the fright of it breaking. However, some do not listen to these rules, set long ago by the ancient gods that built this Earth. That is why… there are not many of us,” the time twister said, tears racing down her pale cheeks.

Kagome nodded, understanding most… but not all. Why the demon Kagome had said time was like a mirror, when a mirror usually wasn’t moved, was beyond her, but… she did understand. The demon Kagome had merely told her that time should not be messed with.

“Now… let me begin,” the demon Kagome said.

_Sesshoumaru turned toward his mate, smiling again, before saying, “Come on, Kagome.” His hand was upon her shoulder, rubbing the flesh underneath her blouse, before slipping into the fabric. He had not always been like this, but over the years, his life had changed, and he had become more… lecherous when it came to his mate._

_“Where are we going, my mate?” Kagome asked, her hand beginning to play with a strand of hair. She was curious like always, yet at the same time, she knew what was going to happen._

_“Well… I’m taking you to your favorite restraunt, and after that…” his smiled changed to a lecherous one, “well… we’ll see where things lead…”_

“…It had been like any other day…”

_Kagome giggled, before nodding, allowing her mate to take her hand, and pull her toward the opposite street. They easily past between the cars with youkai speed, and began walking toward, hand-in-hand. Kagome smiled up at her mate, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling the chain around her neck tighten a bit from the angle._

_The Shikon no Tama hung on the chain, twinkling its normal, yet not to loud, promise of power. She’d found a way to suppress it, thus the youkai had become less hostile when it came toward the small pink jewel. However, there were still people who would die to get their greedy hands on it._

_Sesshoumaru dropped her hand, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Her side pressed against him, reminding him of all the wonderful things her body gave him. He would never change her… she was perfect._

“…Sesshoumaru hadn’t always been nice… more like how he is today… because our lives during the feudal era had been hostile, and cruel… however, he changed over the years… and became the mate I loved… and used to know…”

_They’d made it three blocks, when this huge looking youkai slammed against Kagome, throwing her out of Sesshoumaru’s arms and unto the ground. Gasping, she watched as Sesshoumaru came between her and the youkai, growling like the dog he was. “I suggest you never try that again,” Sesshoumaru growled._

_The youkai looking creature shrugged, and walked away. He obviously didn’t care, for he might have said something back. The power he’d given off was haunting, and seemed to linger for a few moments. It seemed to want to give Kagome the chills, which it did…_

_Reaching down, Sesshoumaru helped his mate up. Smiling, as he brushed off the dirt on her skirt, he asked, “Are you alright, mate?”_

_“Yes… I’m fine,” she said, trying to get rid of the odd feeling._

_Frowning, Sesshoumaru gripped her shoulders, before asking, “You can tell me, Kagome. Please… what is wrong?”_

_“Sesshoumaru… he gave me a very bad vibe… he… seemed more powerful then he was, and I just got the chills,” Kagome said, stepping closer to her mate, and taking in his warmth._

_“It’s alright; Kagome, I’m sure it was nothing,” he replied._

_Nodding, Kagome shivered again, and allowed him to pull her away from the place. However, she still felt that strange feeling, and she would for the next three weeks._

“…Things started changing then… people started to shun me… and my mate became distant…”

_“I’m sorry, who are you,” Yuri asked._

_Blinking in shock, Kagome knelt beside the Eastern Lady, and said, “Yuri, its me, Kagome… Lady of the Western Lands!”_

_“Don’t you dare call me by my name,” Yuri hissed, “It’s Lady Yuri to you, bitch!”_

_“Y… Lady Yuri, did you not hear me?” Kagome asked in defense. “I. Am. Kagome. Lady. Of. The. Western. Lands.”_

_Yuri laughed, before saying, “Yeah, you just keep thinking that, bitch. There hasn’t been a Western Lady since InuTaisho’s human mate.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Kagome asked. Pulling down her shirt, to show off her mark, she said, “I am Sesshoumaru’s mate!”_

_“Where did you get that?” Yuri growled. “Sesshoumaru does not have a mate! You must have tricked him!”_

_Yuri attacked her, claws batting at everything that they could. However, she couldn’t compare with Kagome’s superior skills, as she pushed her off, and decided it best to leave._

_“…Even my most trusted friends… like Yuri, didn’t believe me…”_

_“Oh, right,” Kiri, replied, eying the woman before her._

_“What is wrong with you all, Kiri?” Kagome asked. “Everyone that I’ve spoken to… keeps saying that they don’t know me…”_

_“Maybe they don’t,” Kiri said, “After all, I don’t. By the way, why are you talking to me?”_

_“Kiri, I’m Kagome! I’ve known you since you were seven years old,” Kagome replied._

_“Well… then we mustn’t have become good friends, because I don’t recall ever knowing you, Kagome,” Kiri said. Being nice, and sweet to everyone, Kiri also said, “But… I’ll be your friend now, even if I don’t remember you.”_

_“Kiri…” Kagome sighed, “thank you…”_

_“Sure, now my new friend, do you want to go out and get a cup of coffee or something?” Kiri asked._

_“Why not?” Kagome said._

“…The thing that changed the most was Sesshoumaru… he began snapping at me… told me that my room was now in another part of the house… and that I was not to speak with him… the last straw was before I came here…”

_Twisting around, Kagome saw Inuyasha and a group of travelers inside her mind once more. She knew it could not be true… for Inuyasha had died when he was a baby… so why was she seeing him now? Giving off a whimper in her sleep, she opened her eyes, and grabbed hold of her shoulders, wishing her mate was with her in bed._

_However, he had become strange, and wouldn’t talk to her. It was like he was using her as a servant instead of a mate. He hadn’t even asked for sex since about a week ago, when he needed a good fuck. However all he had said was, “You! Come with me… I need release, and your form pleases me.”_

_Sighing, Kagome stroked the other side of the unfamiliar bed, and felt tears spring into her eyes. However, she held them, and brought her hand up to tuck a strand of hair before her ear. Shocked, Kagome felt rounded ears instead of pointed, and went to her mirror. When she looked inside though, she looked the same, and her ears were normal._

_Gripping the ear, she frowned, and wondered what had happened? Shaking her head, she decided that it was time to confront her mate. He was mistreating her… and she wanted to know if he could understand what was happening to her. Well… what had been happening to her after she realized the Shikon no Tama was no longer around her neck._

_That had been strange, reaching up to take off the chain, and put it inside a box with magic seals. However, when she’d taken it off, the Shikon was no longer around her neck, and she gasped, before running to Sesshoumaru. He’d merely shrugged, saying that it probably fell off, and was around the house somewhere. However, she hadn’t believed that, and thought back to when that youkai slammed her. Sesshoumaru had acted like he didn’t care when she told him that she thought a youkai had it… not even when she reminded him that that youkai had touched her._

_Moving away from the mirror, she sniffed the air in the dark. After Sesshoumaru’s change, the halls had become so dark, that even youkai vision could not penetrate it. Moving toward the door, she switched on her light, and looked around the room. It was about one hundred feet away from her mate’s room, though she still couldn’t understand why he was suddenly like this._

_Stomping her foot, Kagome slammed open the door, wanting answers. She couldn’t take it anymore, he was her mate, and he shouldn’t be treating her this way. However, when she stepped out into the hallway, she heard a wet slapping sound off in the distance._

“…Boy did I get a surprise…”

_Stopping before his door, she pressed her ear against it, and felt her heart break. Inside, she could hear moaning, groaning, a wet sticky slapping, and from her nose, she knew that he was having sex with someone else. Tears sprang into her eyes, when she heard, “Ohhh… Sa… sha…”_

_Who the hell was Sasha? Growling, Kagome bared her fangs, and slammed the door open, her eyes blood red. However, the red disappeared, when she saw her mate’s fangs into the woman’s neck. Another snarl broke through her, and she was about to lunge, when Sesshoumaru began lapping at the mark, a crescent moon forming over the spot._

_Pressing her hand to the spot where hers lie, she felt a heat burst from it, as if calling to her mate… it did… He turned his attention toward her, as she tore away her shirt with her claws, trying to get rid of the pain. He seemed to understand that something was wrong, but turned back to Sasha when she asked him something that Kagome couldn’t hear._

_Her ears seemed to have popped, as her nose shut down. Her eyes bled red, and she felt her beast rise to the occasion, as this Sasha woman clung to Sesshoumaru. She whined something, as Kagome stalked into the room._

_Sesshoumaru whimpered softly, when his new mate asked, “Sesshoumaru, why does that woman wear your mark?”_

_“I do not know, mate,” he had replied._

_However, when the woman he thought was his servant stalked into the room, he turned back to his new mate, and told her, “Stay here, my mate.”_

_“Yes mate… but please, be careful, she seems to be out for blood,” Sasha said. However, her eyes widened, when she looked back at the other woman, and gasped, “She’s changing…”_

_Sesshoumaru turned to the woman… what was her name? It didn’t matter, but his beast was suddenly upset, growling that they’d betrayed their mate, and to kill the bitch beneath them. However, in his mind, he had no mate, thus he watched as she changed… However, she didn’t change into her true form, she changed into a ningen looking woman… just with blood red eyes._

_Walking toward her naked, Sesshoumaru growled, “Who are you?”_

_:: Kagome :: Kagome hissed in her phoenix language._

_“What?” he asked._

_Whimpering, Kagome managed to say… “M… mate…”_

_“You are not my mate!” he growled, raising his claws to strike her._

_Kagome’s necklace from her true form appeared around her neck, and began to spin. It slowed time, as she moved around him, her hand hands slamming against the woman. Gasping in shock, she looked at her hands, but as delighted when they turned back into claws… but longer, like talons._

_Her timer continued to spin backwards, as she struck the woman. However, when her talons went through the bitch’s heart, it stopped, and began speeding up. Bringing her claws out of the bitch, Kagome turned to find Sesshoumaru moving faster, his eyes only tinted red. She could tell that something was wrong with the master, but his beast knew her… deep down…_

_Raising her hands, she stopped time completely. However, Sesshoumaru struggled, and broke through her spell, roaring, “How dare you kill this Sesshoumaru’s mate! You shall die this day, human!”_

_Human, raced through her thoughts, as she looked down, to find her time twister dulled, as if dead. Looking up, she found Sesshoumaru coming toward her. However, she backed away, an image of a well suddenly flashing in her thoughts, as she backed herself up against a window._

_Sesshoumaru’s beast was pleading with him, but his thoughts were on his new mate… his dead mate. He didn’t know what had happened, but she’d gotten past him with speed that should not be known to even a youkai, and now his mate was dead._

“…I broke the glass… and fell through the window… after that… things seemed to speed up for me…”

_Kagome looked up, to find her mate jumping down toward her. Anger filled her mind! He didn’t know her… something was wrong! Turning, she felt her timer once more lift, and slow time, as she turned and ran…_

_Many things merely seemed to disappear, as she continued forward. Nothing stopped her, it was as if nothing could see her._

_She made it about halfway toward the well, when she was suddenly slammed against the ground once more. Looking up, she found the strange youkai once more. Growling, she told him off, but watched as he smirked._

_“Having fun, time twister… wait… your human now,” he said. “Let me introduce myself, I am Ryocrumaru.”_

_“What have you done to me?” Kagome yelled._

_“A simple feat. I went back in time, and put the Shikon no Tama inside your body, thus changing everything.”_

_“You can’t do that,” Kagome cried, “Time cannot be messed with that way. What gives you the right?”_

_“I am a god,” he growled. His dark blue eyes began swimming with silver, his god like power caressing her skin, making it stand up._

_“Even a god cannot mess with time, the ancient gods made that rule for a reason,” Kagome hissed._

_“I don’t care. I am the ‘God of Time,’ now that my elder has been placed into another position. I believe you, ‘Black Phoenix of Time and Space,’ have become to powerful, and now as a miko you shall not be,” he said._

_“A miko?” she gasped._

_“Yes, because I put the Shikon inside your body, you changed into a miko, and weren’t put into your youkai family line. That meant Sesshoumaru would not find love, and his father would die instead of his brother. However, as time passes, Inuyasha shall die, and Sesshoumaru shall get his claws on you… just without the love you found in this life,” he spoke smugly._

_“No,” she said._

_“Now, time twister, my time is being wasted,” he said. “I hope you find happiness as a miko, though… I doubt you will.”_

_He was gone in a cloud of golden mist…_

“I came here after that, miko Kagome,” the demoness finished.

Kagome nodded, before saying, “So… I’m supposed to be a youkai?”

“Yes, your life has been changed… meaning mine has also been changed,” demon Kagome replied.

“Why did you come here, then?” she asked.

Demon Kagome raised her head, before saying, “With your help, miko Kagome, I can change time back to the way it was. We can stop the god before he places the Shikon inside your body, but it will be hard. Or… we can visit his elder, and speak with him, thus stopping the things that happen. However, that too can have a bad outcome.”

Kagome looked over at the frozen Inuyasha, and asked, “But… what about Inuyasha?”

“Miko, Inuyasha is destined to die, and be reincarnated into a person that will find love, with the real reincarnation of Kikyo. Here, or my time, he is destined to die… and in both worlds we are to be with Sesshoumaru. However, here he will not love you as he did me.”

“I see,” Kagome said, tears forming in her eyes.

“Now, you must chose… either love with Sesshoumaru… or hate?” the demon asked.

_Love… or hate… either way, Inuyasha shall die… but can’t I change that… can’t be happy with my hanyou? No! If the gods intent for him to die… then he’s going to… no matter what I do… but I don’t want to be with Sesshoumaru if it means being hated for the rest of my life…_

“I chose love,” she said.

Nodding, the demon Kagome said, “Very well… I believe it best we go back in time first, and then visit the ‘Door to the Gods’, where we must cross over, and speak with the original ‘God of Time’, before he gave up his position.”

“Yes…” the miko, replied, gazing over at Inuyasha.

“Come, you must hold my hand in yours,” the demoness said, holding out her hands… “I have just enough power to turn back time once more… since it will take a great amount of energy, you must make sure I stay awake…”

Kagome nodded, putting her hand in the demoness’, and felt a mist form around them. The timer like device appeared before the female’s neck, and began twisting backward, as the female closed her eyes, chanting something. Listening, Kagome began chanting with her, knowing somehow the chant that would lead them to the ‘Door to the Gods’ during their travel.

It seemed like forever, as the miko glanced around, watching things change, and twist. Everything seemed to be going backwards, as the demoness went clear back to when she was but a child, and then a bright light surrounded them. Closing her eyes, she opened them when a soft golden light hit her eyelids.

Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome glanced around at the golden place. However, when she looked down, she found herself standing on a platform, which lead to a long staircase, made of… what looked to be clouds. Everything seemed to have a golden lining, even the demoness that had slumped forward.

Gasping, Kagome pulled her up, to see her eyes closed. Thinking quickly, she shook the demoness, but found that would not work, no matter how much she shook, or even how hard. Gulping, she reared her hand back when she saw the youkai beginning to fade, and slapped her face… harder then she thought she could.

The youkai’s eyes flew open, slipping to her feet suddenly. She sighed however, when she saw that she’d nearly died… Bowing her head, she said, “Thank you, miko Kagome. I forgot to tell you, for fear you would not come, that should a mortal fall into sleep here, they shall die.”

“Why are you glowing gold like everything else?” Kagome asked.

“Oh,” the demon Kagome smiled, “Well, I forgot to mention, but my ancestor, the time twister, had been an exiled god, which means they are turned human. He at one time had been the ‘God of Time’. Because of that, I have a soft golden glow, while a god would be bright gold, since I’m consider a demi-god, just with a mortal father.

“You however, had a blue glow, because you are completely mortal,” she finished.

Nodding, Kagome asked, “Where to…?”

“This way,” demon Kagome motioned.

“Are you sure?” Kagome asked.

Turning to her human counterpart, she snapped, “Yes… after all, I have been here once before.”

Raising her hands in defense, Kagome said, “I’m sorry!”

“No, I am sorry, miko Kagome. I did not mean to snap at you. Its just all ancestors of the exiled god must come here for instruction on the current ‘God of Time’, so they know the ancient rules, and do not tread upon the wrong path.” She turned from Kagome, and began walking up the fluffy looking stairs, which suddenly shifted, and began raising her up into the air, like an escalator.

Quickly, Kagome got behind her, and watched as they were lifted up into the air. However, another question popped into her mind, and she asked, “Are you sure that Ryocrumaru is the ‘God of Time’ here?”

“Yes, my instructor had been the god before him, and it had been a few years after I had turned the human age of… hmm… fifteen,” demon Kagome replied. “Right now, I would look like an eight year old.”

Nodding, Kagome followed behind her, and watched as they began walking through the golden rooms. However, they past by many gods, that looked down at them in wonder, and one even looked at demon Kagome, and boomed, “O… look, a time twister. Tell me, twister, what are you doing here?”

“I need to speak with the ‘God of Time’,” she said.

“Ahh… well, he’s should be three rooms down, dear,” he replied.

“Thank you, Horus,” demon Kagome said.

He nodded, before turning back to the goddess beside him.

Kagome looked back at the Egyptian God, before asking, “That was Horus? I thought he had a falcon head?”

“He does, just mortals can’t see it,” replied the demoness.

“But…”

“As I said, here things are different. Because you are completely mortal, you cannot see the differences in the gods’ and goddess’ here.” Demon Kagome continued forward, her eyes never leaving the hall before her.

However, they soon entered a room filled with clocks, and timers, and things. The god turned his attention toward them, eyeing them in curiousity, before kneeling down. “Kagome? You aren’t supposed to be here for about nine more years… Why do you look so grown? You haven’t been messing with time, have you?”

“No, Recon,” demon Kagome replied. “I am here, because of this,” she waved her hand at the mortal Kagome, and watched as the god looked at her.

His eyes narrowed, and he asked, “Why is there two of you, time twister?”

“I was told by a god, known as Ryocrumaru, that he took your place. I have come back in time, through a well, which should not have ever existed. However, he thought I was too powerful, and took the Shikon from me. Thus, he put inside my body, since the Shikon was given to me, I could be demon, but because put it inside of me, I had to be human. Ryocrumaru in the year 2007 shall change time, by making me human, instead of allowing me to stay as a demon,” demon Kagome nearly shouted.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes… Recon,” she said, “He told me himself. That is why I went back, to meet this miko Kagome, because my life had suddenly gone wrong. People forgot me, others shunned me, and my own mate mated with another. Then, I went further in time, using the last of my time twisting powers. Recon, without your help, I shall turn completely mortal.”

“Would that be so bad?” he asked.

“Yes, in my life, I know nothing but love… but this miko, has had her heart broken, by a hanyou who should have died. Instead of the Great InuTaisho, who was supposed to destroy Kyo, Ryuukotsusei’s father, when he returns! However, he dies in this miko’s world. I would rather spend my life with Sesshoumaru, my mate, and my love, instead of going through what she has… and in the end, being thrust into a relationship that turns to nothing but hate, and sex between me and Sesshoumaru,” she said.

“Please!” the miko’s voice penetrated the scene, “After hearing her story, I too do not wish to live this way. I wish to know my life… my real life, being loved by Sesshoumaru, instead of having my heart broken, by Inuyasha… who will die… no matter what I do.”

“Recon, please! You cannot allow Ryocrumaru to take your place! Please!” tears streamed down the demoness’ face, as the god thought over this information.

“Do you have proof?” he asked.

“You're staring at it,” demon Kagome growled.

He gave a chuckle, before saying, “Well… Ryocrumaru is supposed to take my position… but… I shall ask and explain this to Zeus, and hopefully he will see this. However, because I control time, I shall change you back, and give you your old life. Should Ryocrumaru still take my position, then I shall watch, and make sure he does do it again.”

“Thank you, Recon,” the youkai cried.

“You are welcome, demi-goddess of the world… a time twister like myself,” Recon replied. His hand waved, and everything went black…

Time twisted, and changed… once more setting into place. Things went white, before Recon nodded, and decided it best to go see Zeus right away. After all, he had been told Ryocrumaru would make trouble should he be given his position. It was just a lot of trouble, since the young one knew nothing about time… after all, that would be why he was chosen to be the ‘God of Greed’ in the first place.

* * *

Ryocrumaru growled darkly, knowing that he could never have the position he wanted. Zeus had been furious when he heard that Ryocrumaru had changed time, even after the ancient god, the very first ‘God of Time’, had set rules not to be broken. Now, he was stuck being the ‘God of Greed’, when he wasn’t even greedy.

All because of a time twister… who he was supposed to change into a miko…

* * *

Kagome laughed, gripping the hand of her mate. Once more she was living it, but this time her mate never turned against her, never mated with another, and even got her pregnant after all these years together. She could somewhat remember the time before, when her life changed because of a god, but it seemed to fade with each passing day.

Now, she was happy, and she was glad to have met her counterpart… for if she hadn’t… she wouldn’t have known unconditional love from your mate… and she wouldn’t have gotten to know the Sesshoumaru deep down inside himself. Because of her counterpart, she wasn’t forced into being a miko, and now she could be happy, instead of heart broken… like her miko life had been.

Smiling, Kagome continued to chatter away with her mate, when his part of the conversation turned lechous, and he began talking about what he was going to do to her plump body later. Sure, they were going to have a pup, but he said that her pregnant body was more beautiful then ever, and that he was going to fuck it… and make love to her until sunrise.

Giggling, she decided that was fine… because this was her life… before someone had twisted time and space…

**~Fin**


End file.
